Menjadi Sempurna
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: —Eren dan Mikasa sama-sama tahu, bahwa mereka masih perlu belajar untuk bisa seperti orang yang mereka kagumi./ modern!AU./ EreMika slight KykloCharle (from Shingeki no Kyojin Before the Fall).


**A/N: **EreMika pertamaku~ slight KykloCharle dari spin off BTF karena saya cinta jebret ama mereka :D. Bukan _crossover_ karena mereka masih dalam satu _universe_ yang sama, hanya saja jaman yang berbeda, dimana sebenarnya setting BTF lebih awal sekitar 70 tahun sebelum jamannya Eren.

**Disclaimer**:

[1] Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime. [2] Shingeki no Kyojin Before the Fall (original works) by Isayama Hajime, novelization by Suzukaze Ryou, manga by Shiki Satoshi. [3] Sebagian puisi Senja milik Jacob Bunyamin yang tidak dipublikasikan. [4] Cover fic juga bukan milik saya.

Dibuat hanya untuk bersenang-senang dan tidak ada keuntungan materi yang didapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning:** modern!AU, mungkin OOC untuk karakter tertentu. _Maybe rush_.

**Pairing:** Eren Jaeger - Mikasa Ackerman dan Kyklo Munsell - Charle Innocencio.

Untuk hubby (?)-ku yang kucintai: **Yukeh** dan siapapun yang mencintai EreMika :D.

* * *

.

**Menjadi Sempurna**

_~sebab kita__,__ masih perlu banyak belajar untuk menjadi pasangan yang sempurna ~_

.

* * *

Dua pedang saling menangkis serta mencoba membuat poin dengan mengarah ke torso masing-masing lawannya. Langkah-langkah kaki terdengar saling mendecit ketika beradu dengan lantai. Gerakan menyerang dan bertahan sama-sama dilakukan oleh kedua pemain anggar itu, meski salah satu memang terlihat lebih dominan.

Ayunan pedang lentur itu akhirnya mengenai torso salah satu pemain anggar yang lain, saat belum ada genap satu menit jeda—ketika satu pemain terakhir menciptakan poin dan akhirnya menjadi tanda akhir bagi permainan keduanya. _Game point._

Pemain yang rupanya memenangkan permainan, lantas membuka _helmet_ yang semula menutupi seluruh bagian wajahnya. Bulir-bulir keringat nampak menuruni wajah maskulin si pemuda melalui helai-helai rambut jatuh di dahinya.

"Perhatikan _footwork_-mu, Eren. Masih banyak yang perlu kausempurnakan dan jangan lupa lebih berani untuk menyerang lawanmu."

Eren Jaeger pun melepas _helmet_-nya. "Terima kasih, Ketua Kyklo. Aku masih perlu belajar banyak, mohon bimbingannya."

Remaja limabelas tahun itu lagi-lagi harus mengakui keunggulan senior sekaligus panutannya—Kyklo Munsell, sang ketua klub pelatihan anggar ternama di Berlin. Pemuda delapanbelas tahun yang telah menjuarai berbagai kejuaraan anggar dan menorehkan deretan prestasi gemilang lainnya sebagai seorang atlet muda, bahkan menurut pembimbing klub_—_Mr. Erwin—tahun depan, pemuda yang lebih tua tiga tahun dari Eren itu akan diikutsertakan dalam tim olimpiade.

Kyklo tersenyum lebar sehingga menampilkan gigi-giginya yang berderet rapi, pemuda mediteran itu menepuk bahu sang junior. "Tentu saja, aku akan dengan senang hati membimbingmu. Tetap semangat, Jaeger!"

Pemuda itu kemudian berlalu meninggalkan arena berlatih _indoor_, setelah beberapa junior terlihat memberi senyum hormat padanya.

Dalam hati, Eren menginginkan dirinya kelak bisa seperti Kyklo. Muda, terampil, berbakat, ramah, bersikap hangat ... ah, andai ia pun bisa seperti itu, bahkan lebih baik. Tapi, ia sadar bahwa masih banyak hal yang harus ia benahi untuk menjadi seperti senior yang diseganinya itu. Bukan tanpa alasan pula Eren bergabung dengan klub pelatihan anggar ini, karena sejak lama ia memang menyukai anggar namun sayang tidak ada ekstrakurikuler itu di sekolahnya, sehingga ia akhirnya bergabung dengan klub anggar umum dan berlatih setiap hari Sabtu, Minggu, dan Rabu. Dan kini, Eren telah menapaki bulan ketiga pelatihannya.

Membereskan _helmet_ dan juga perlengkapan latihannya yang lain, remaja limabelas tahun itu bergegas ketika melihat jam dinding menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Ia berpikir pasti Mikasa telah menunggunya di luar seperti biasanya. Gadis yang bertetangga dengannya dan telah menjadi teman sejak kecilnya itu memang tak pernah sekalipun absen menjemput Eren, kala latihan klub anggar telah usai.

Benar saja. Sosok dengan rambut hitam pendek adalah yang pertama dilihat Eren ketika remaja itu tiba di pintu masuk klub.

"Mikasa!"

Gadis itu menoleh—menampilkan iris legam berbinar serta raut wajah bersinar, seakan yang dilihatnya adalah seseorang yang merupakan dunianya.

"Eren, kau sudah selesai?"

Sang remaja mediteran pun mengangguk. "Ya, tapi tetap saja aku masih belum bisa seperti Ketua Kyklo. Mikasa sendiri bagaimana? Latihan karatemu lancar hari ini?"

Mikasa Ackerman nama lengkap si gadis, ia merupakan gadis berdarah campuran Jerman-Jepang, dan juga sama-sama mengikuti klub olahraga umum di Berlin—seperti Eren, bedanya Mikasa bergabung dengan klub karate.

"Lancar. Bahkan aku bisa mengalahkan Sasha dengan mudah dan bertanding seri dengan Annie. Tapi, aku bertekad untuk bisa mengalahkan Annie di pertandingan selanjutnya, _watashi wa tsuyoi_," jawab gadis itu dengan tatapan datar diselingi kalimat berbahasa Jepang yang sudah Eren pahami artinya.

Eren menggaruk bagian kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tentu, sebagai tetangga dan juga teman sedari kecilnya ia paham betul bahwa gadis ini memang terbilang tangguh untuk ukuran anak perempuan. Putra tunggal keluarga Jaeger itu masih ingat, Mikasa kerap membantunya ketika Eren mengalami 'kesulitan'. Di usia lima tahun, Mikasa pernah menghardik anak lelaki nakal yang mengerjai Eren di kompleksnya. Di usia sepuluh tahun ketika keduanya masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, Mikasa menghajar salah satu anak laki-laki di kelas mereka hanya karena anak laki-laki itu mengejek Eren. Dan baru-baru ini, tentu masih segar di ingatan Eren ketika gadis itu membanting seorang pemuda bengal yang mencoba mencuri dompet Eren ketika mereka pergi ke pusat kota.

Eren tersenyum miris, Mikasa yang selalu melindunginya. Dimana harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki yang seharusnya melindungi perempuan?

O, sepertinya karena alasan itu juga yang membuat Eren akhirnya bergabung dengan klub anggar.

* * *

Gadis limabelas tahun itu duduk di salah satu bangku yang berada di pelataran klub anggar. Teduhnya pepohonan menaungi bangku-bangku yang memiliki sandaran itu dari sengatan matahari siang. Ini hari Minggu, jadwal Eren untuk kembali berlatih anggar sementara Mikasa tidak memiliki jadwal latihan karate di hari yang sama—sehingga ia punya waktu untuk menunggui teman kecilnya itu. Mikasa melirik penunjuk waktu yang tertera di layar _smartphone_-nya, setengah jam jelang makan siang Eren akan keluar sebentar lagi dan seperti biasa ia akan menemani makan siang remaja itu di kafetaria klub yang terletak di gedung yang terpisah.

Tepat ketika gadis itu akan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas selempang, iris legam Mikasa membelakak ketika melihat sosok yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Perempuan itu berjalan mendekatinya, semakin mendekat dan Mikasa mulai dapat dengan jelas melihat kecantikan perempuan itu.

Astaga, baru pertama kali Mikasa melihat perempuan secantik itu, rambut pirang emas dengan panjang sepunggung dan pita yang menghiasi ikatan rambutnya. Iris biru sebiru langit di musim panas yang bersinar cerah, bibir tipis yang merah muda alami serta senyum yang seolah mampu menyejukkan hati siapapun yang melihatnya. Bahkan Mikasa berani bertaruh, bahwa perempuan ini memiliki kecantikan dan aura dewi yang lebih ... dari yang dimiliki Krista—gadis tercantik di sekolahnya.

"A-apakah kau bidadari?" tanya Mikasa dengan tatapan kekaguman.

Si perempuan nampak terheran, namun ia tersenyum sembari menampakkan rona merah tipis di wajah cantiknya. "Eh? Tapi, aku bukan bidadari meski suamiku kerap berkata demikian—"

"—aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu, apakah kau juga sedang menunggu seseorang?"

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan. "Ya, aku menunggu Eren."

Mikasa mendapati tangan si perempuan cantik itu yang menggenggam set kotak makan. Ia berpikir pastilah perempuan ini juga menunggu seseorang dari klub anggar. Tunggu ... eh, suami? Tadi, Mikasa tidak salah dengar, 'kan? Perempuan semuda ini sudah menikah?

"Maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Perkenalkan, namaku Charle Munsell senang bertemu denganmu," ucap perempuan itu dengan nada bicara yang halus.

"Mi-Mikasa Ackerman. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Perempuan yang bernama Charle itu kemudian duduk di sebelah Mikasa, ia terlihat senang bahwa ada sesama perempuan yang tengah menunggu seseorang dari klub ini.

"Ini kali kedua aku datang kemari. Aku membawakan suamiku makan siang, kebetulan hari ini aku membawa banyak, Mikasa bisa ikut dengan kami kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Terima kasih tawarannya, Nona. Tapi, aku dan Eren sepertinya akan makan di kafetaria saja seperti biasanya, dan kami tidak ingin mengganggu waktu makan kalian."

Charle terlihat sedikit sedih. "Baiklah kalau begitu, kuharap di lain kesempatan kita bisa makan siang bersama, ya, Mikasa—"

"—ngomong-ngomong, pemuda yang kaupanggil Eren itu, kekasihmu?" tanyanya.

Rona merah tipis segera menjalar di wajah putih Mikasa, ia menggeleng pelan. "Bu-bukan. Kami hanya bertetangga dan teman sedari kecil."

Percakapan kedua perempuan muda itu terhenti ketika keduanya melihat anggota klub mulai bermunculan dari balik pintu masuk gedung arena _indoor_. Mereka sama-sama mencari sosok yang sudah ditunggunya sedari tadi. Dan beruntung, sebab dua pemuda yang Charle dan Mikasa tunggu telah lebih dulu mengenali mereka.

Hari itu, Mikasa untuk yang pertama kalinya menyadari bahwa ternyata senior yang menjadi panutan Eren—Kyklo Munsell, adalah memang sosok yang pantas untuk dikagumi. Sekaligus menyadari, bahwa ternyata pasangan suami istri muda yang berada di dekatnya memang serasi satu sama lain. Eren dan Mikasa pun segera menarik diri dari pasangan muda Munsell untuk menuju ke kafetaria, meski Kyklo dan Charle telah mengajak mereka untuk ikut makan bersama, namun Eren dan Mikasa merasa mereka sebaiknya tidak mengganggu waktu kebersamaan pasangan serasi itu.

.

.

Suasana kafetaria cukup ramai, namun terkendali. Terlihat anggota-anggota klub yang sedang menunggu pesanan maupun yang baru saja selesai makan.

"Hei, Eren. Aku terkejut mengetahui bahwa senior yang kerap kauceritakan itu ternyata sudah menikah. Kau tidak pernah bilang padaku sebelumnya," ucap Mikasa setelah menyelesaikan makan siang, ia pun menyeruput lemon sodanya.

"Aku juga baru mengetahuinya sebulan yang lalu. Ketua Kyklo menikahi Nona Charle ketika mereka sama-sama tepat menginjak delapanbelas tahun. Yang kudengar Nona Charle adalah putri pengusaha Innocencio."

Mata Mikasa membulat, nama keluarga pengusaha Innocencio memang cukup terkenal di Berlin. Tapi, yang Mikasa tahu Mr. Innocencio sendiri telah lama meninggal.

"Dan kautahu, Mikasa? Nona Charle adalah yang mengambil alih pengelolaan Yayasan Innocencio yang mengasuh dan mendanai anak-anak yatim piatu. Sementara sang kakak yang mengelola usaha ayahnya," Eren menjeda kalimatnya sejenak, "dan dari mataku sebagai laki-laki, Nona Charle yang sempurna memang pantas berpasangan dengan Ketua Kyklo yang juga sempurna."

Mikasa diam-diam setuju. Seperti Eren yang mengagumi kepribadian dan kemampuan anggar Kyklo sebagai atlet muda, Mikasa pun mulai menganggap Charle sebagai _role model_-nya. Perempuan feminim itu cantik luar biasa dengan senyum dan hati lembut bagaikan bidadari. Masalahnya bagaimana ia bisa menjadi seperti Charle?

Gadis itu mulai berpikir.

* * *

Mikasa adalah gadis yang memiliki tekad kuat, ia sadar betul hal itu. Dan inilah hasilnya, sedari pagi berkutat di dapur mempersiapkan bekal makan untuk dirinya dan Eren nanti. Ini adalah hari libur nasional, kemarin Eren mengajaknya untuk pergi ke salah satu bukit yang terletak tak jauh dari taman kota—sekedar mencari suasana baru untuk belajar menghadapi ujian sekolah yang diadakan tidak lama lagi. Sang ibu hanya mampu terheran melihat putrinya mendadak antusias mempraktekkan resep, padahal Mikasa sedang mencontoh Charle yang menyiapkan bekal untuk suaminya, sebab gadis itu merasa ia perlu belajar hal yang satu ini juga supaya kelak bisa menjadi istri yang baik.

Dengan sorot mata kesungguhan yang dipancarkan dua iris legam itu, Mikasa menata satu demi satu makanan-makanan yang telah disiapkannya dalam suatu kotak makan bersusun. Tak lupa, ia segera menyiapkan sirup jeruk dalam termos dingin.

Satu hal rupanya telah siap, kemudian Mikasa bermaksud menyiapkan hal lainnya.

.

.

Kini, gadis itu mematut diri di depan cermin. Ia menatap rambut hitam sebahunya, Mikasa ingat andai dulu ia tidak memotong rambutnya tentu kini sudah sepanjang rambut Charle. Ia tidak peduli meski banyak anak laki-laki yang mengagumi, bahkan dulu Jean—teman mereka pun pernah mengagumi rambut hitam panjangnya. Bagi Mikasa tidak ada artinya jika hal itu bukan dari Eren. Maka, ia langsung memotong rambutnya tanpa ragu ketika di awal sekolah menengah pertama Eren berkata, _"Kurasa Mikasa lebih cocok dengan rambut pendek, terlihat keren!"_

Panjang rambut sudah ia coret dari daftar imajiner di dalam kepalanya untuk menjadi seperti Charle. Namun, Mikasa tetap ingin terlihat feminim khususnya hari ini, karena ia akan berpiknik bersama Eren. Ah, mengingatnya saja sudah cukup membuat Mikasa tak sabar menunggu nanti.

Mikasa tidak memiliki banyak aksesoris rambut, toh ia tidak terlalu suka mengotak-atik rambutnya. Namun, ia ingat memiliki beberapa jepit dan bandana yang pernah dibelikan ibunya maupun kado kecil dari Krista yang merupakan salah satu teman dekatnya di sekolah. Segera ia buka kotak penyimpanan aksesoris dan mengambil bandana dengan hiasan pita mungil di salah satu sisinya.

Gadis limabelas tahun itu kemudian memakainya dan terlihat bayangan dirinya sendiri di cermin.

"Aku merasa terlihat aneh dengan bandana ini, tapi demi Eren. Akan kulakukan," Mikasa bermonolog dengan tatapan datar khasnya.

* * *

Dua remaja menggelar serbet lebar kotak-kotak berwarna putih dan merah sebagai alas duduk. Hari ini bukit memang terlihat lengang, hanya terlihat beberapa keluarga maupun orang-orang yang berpiknik di beberapa titik tertentu. Rerumputan hijau dan suasana tenang di siang ini begitu nyaman, sesekali udara musim semi perlahan menyapa kulit mereka membuat Mikasa mengeratkan syal merahnya.

Gadis itu meletakkan keranjang anyaman berisi makan siang mereka di salah satu sisi, sementara Eren menaruh buku-buku yang akan mereka baca di sisi yang lain. Keduanya lantas duduk bersebelahan: Mikasa duduk bersimpuh, sementara Eren duduk dengan menumpu kedua tangannya di belakang dan meluruskan kakinya yang berbalut _jeans_—menatap hamparan bunga yang memang telah mekar dalam jarak pandang mereka.

"Maaf, ya, Mikasa," Eren berkata tiba-tiba.

Gadis yang dipanggil rupanya terkejut dengan perkataan teman kecilnya itu. Mengapa harus minta maaf? Rasanya Eren tidak melakukan kesalahan padanya.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf jika kau tidak melakukan kesalahan, Eren. Lagipula, aku merasa kau tidak pernah salah."

"Bukan begitu," Eren kemudian membaringkan kepalanya dengan menumpu kedua tangannya sebagai bantalan dan melihat ke arah langit. "Sebenarnya, aku mengajakmu kemari bukan untuk membaca buku-buku teks itu. Membaca bisa kita lakukan di rumah."

"Tak apa, Eren. Aku tak butuh alasanmu, bagiku ini sudah seperti piknik."

"Aku memang mengajakmu piknik. Kita sudah lama tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama selain kalau kau datang ke klub anggarku atau saat kita di sekolah."

Entah mengapa mendengar kalimat itu dari Eren, sudah bisa membuat Mikasa merasa bahagia. Gadis itu memang menyukai teman kecilnya—sudah tidak diragukan lagi, ia memang bermimpi suatu saat akan piknik berdua saja dengan Eren atau kalau boleh ia bermimpi satu tingkat lagi, maka Mikasa ingin suatu hari ia dan Eren akan kembali berpiknik bersama anak-anak mereka.

Pemuda limabelas tahun itu pun menoleh dan memandang Mikasa. "Dan aku suka dengan penampilan Mikasa hari ini."

Mikasa dapat merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat, Eren menyadari penampilannya hari ini, syukurlah.

"Tapi, mengapa aku merasa aneh memakai bandana, Eren? Padahal aku ingin menjadi seperti Nona Charle yang cantik dan feminim," ungkap Mikasa jujur.

Eren lantas beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya, ia memberikan senyum lebar kepada gadis yang paling dekat dengannya itu. "Hei, Mikasa. Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku lebih suka dirimu yang berpenampilan begini... ."

Eren merapatkan posisi duduknya dengan Mikasa, perlahan ia melepas bandana yang semula bertengger di kepala gadis itu.

"Ini baru Mikasa," ucap Eren sambil merapikan helai-helai rambut Mikasa yang sempat berantakan setelah pemuda itu melepas bandananya.

Mikasa tak mampu berbuat apa-apa, bahkan untuk sekedar berkata-kata pun. Tindakan yang dilakukan Eren barusan terlalu mengejutkan baginya, serasa seperti khayalan saja. Putri tunggal keluarga Ackerman itu hanya mampu berharap agar rasa hangat yang menerpa wajahnya tidak disadari oleh Eren.

"Aku tahu, kau mengagumi Nona Charle, mungkin sama seperti aku mengagumi Ketua Kyklo. Nona Charle memang cantik luar biasa, namun menurutku Mikasa bukanlah Nona Charle. Kau adalah kau: yang sedikit tomboy, yang kuat, yang peduli. Dan aku suka Mikasa yang seperti biasanya."

Mikasa masih tidak mampu berkata apa-apa, terutama setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir.

"Yah, kurasa kautahu bahwa aku juga ingin menjadi seperti Ketua Kyklo: yang bersikap dewasa, yang berbakat, yang bertanggungjawab, yang kuat supaya aku dapat melindungi Mikasa—tidak terus-terusan Mikasa yang melindungiku," menjeda sejenak, "tapi, aku tahu bahwa aku bukanlah Ketua Kyklo yang sempurna."

"Eren," Mikasa berkata lirih, gadis itu menatap teman kecilnya. "Aku tidak yakin makanan buatanku ini cocok atau tidak di lidahmu, aku juga tidak seperti Nona Charle yang sempurna. Tapi, aku tidak keberatan jika harus selalu melindungimu, aku bisa berlatih karate lebih keras."

Eren tersenyum lebar, ia menepuk pundak gadis di sebelahnya. "Tenang saja, buatanmu pasti akan kumakan dan kalaupun hasilnya masih belum baik, kau masih punya banyak kesempatan, bukan?"

Mikasa mengangguk pelan. "Terima kasih, Eren."

"Dan kau, tidak perlu terlalu keras berlatih bela diri. Sebab, aku yang akan berlatih keras untuk itu, agar aku bisa melindungi Mikasa nantinya—" ucap Eren.

"—kita memang bukan Ketua Kyklo dan Nona Charle yang sempurna, namun kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk belajar dan memperbaiki diri dalam banyak hal. Nah, Mikasa kita sama-sama tidak sempurna. Apakah kau bersedia untuk menemaniku memperbaiki diri supaya kita bisa menjadi sempurna bersama-sama?"

Gadis itu tidak peduli akan apapun maksud dibalik perkataan Eren, yang ia tahu ia hanya perlu menjawab:

"Ya, Eren. Aku bersedia."

Dan dua kurva ke atas seketika tercipta dari masing-masing wajah mereka.

.

.

_nanti, kalau aku sudah dewasa dan menjadi lelaki yang selayaknya, dan kamu telah tumbuh menjadi perempuan yang bercahaya, ingatlah, kalau hari ini senja diciptakan untuk kita sauhi hingga ke persimpangan malam yang berpelita._

_dan kita akan selalu ada di dalamnya, sebagai pemilik semua rahasia__._

_kelak, kalau senja benar-benar padam dan Tuhan benar-benar rela kita bersama selamanya,__kau akan menemukan __pantulan __dirimu di sana__:_

_dalam sebuah cincin yang tersemat dalam kotak kecil beludru warna biru muda._

_._

_._

**End.**

* * *

**Catatan Yoriko:**

Bagi yang tidak tahu karakter Kyklo dan Charle dari Shingeki no Kyojin Before the Fall saya sarankan baca manganya dan fangirling-lah bersama saya setelahnya XD. Well, mereka memang karakter yang sepertinya _gary stu_ dan _mary sue_, karena sejauh ini saya belum menemukan cela dari sifat Kyklo dan Charle itu sendiri tapi aku tidak bisa membenci mereka X), dan percaya padaku Charle itu cantik banget, dan Kyklo jangan ditanya ahahah dia sangat tamvan dan _reliable_ waktu ngajak Charle kabur dari mansion-nya itu / *spoiler dikit*

.

**A/N:**

Akhirnya jadi, hufh #menyeka keringat. EreMika-nya semoga dominan ya, tadinya saya ngga berniat untuk pakai _slight pair_ tapi takut ngga dapet _feel_ kalo ngga ada OTP jebret saya, lagipula memang saya berandai-andai pasangan EreMika bisa mencontoh hal-hal baik yang dimiliki pasangan KykloCharle X).

Untuk Yukeh, semoga ini memuaskanmu, maaf ya kalau jelek u_u karena aku sebenarnya lagi ngga begitu _mood_ nulis, dan ini kuselesaikan demi dirimu, semeku yang pengertian huhu #pelukinYukeh semoga kita tidak cerai (?) lagi dan kita masih perlu banyak belajar untuk menjadi sempurna #eaaa.

Review dari pembaca sekalian akan sangat saya hargai :D, makasih :).


End file.
